


Before heaven and hell come knocking

by RowanSilverwolf



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Job, Hand Job, Kissing, M/M, Missing Scene, PWP, Swearing, bottom!Crowley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25995025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowanSilverwolf/pseuds/RowanSilverwolf
Summary: After the bus ride. Aziraphale stays with Crowley and makes a momentous decision.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 147





	Before heaven and hell come knocking

**Author's Note:**

> If you think I’ve forgotten any tags please let me know.  
> Feedback is brain food. Hope you enjoy x

Aziraphale glanced at his travelling companion, head bouncing on the window a little as the bus bumped down the road. Gently he reached out and gathered Crowley to him, allowing the demon’s head to rest on his shoulder. 

The smell of smoke overrode his usual scent of ginger and lime, his clothes scorched and his face coloured with soot, but the angel was immensely glad to have the demon at his side.

Crowley felt warm hands redirect his tired body, guiding his head somewhere soft and warm. It smelled of fresh cotton and vanilla and he knew it was his angel. He couldn’t help but snuggle close, taking comfort in his warmth and presence. 

As the bus arrived in London, the pair wearily made their way to Crowley’s apartment, neither really saying a word until the demon showed him around. 

“Bathroom’s through there if you want to clean up the human way.” He pointed at one of the many black doors as he pulled some blankets and pillows from a nearby cupboard.

“Right. Yes. Thank you,” Aziraphale said quietly. Being there was just reminding him his bookshop was gone.

“I’m sorry,” Crowley said, plucking at a loose thread on a blanket.

“Not your fault dear boy.”

“You can stay here as long as you need.”

“Oh. Thank you.”

An awkward silence fell.

“Right. Um the er, the bedroom is through here,” the demon told him, opening the door. ”Make yourself comfy.”

“What? Where are you sleeping?”

“I’ll be through there.” He nodded to the sofa in the living room.

“Oh my, that doesn’t look comfy at all. No, I insist you take the bed. I don’t sleep all that much.”

“It’s fine, Angel. I doubt I’ll be on the sofa that much.”

“But..”

“It’sssss fine.”

Aziraphale stopped any further argument and just nodded. “Right. Well. Sweet dreams.”

“Yeah. You too.”

The angel watched him saunter away, his gait slower and less relaxed than normal, before sighing and shutting the bedroom door behind him. A quick miracle into some pyjamas and he slid beneath Crowley’s sheets, breathing in the scent.

Silence seemed to envelop him until he heard the unmistakable sound of a shower. 

He tried not to imagine the water running down Crowley’s body, his lean muscles flexing as he scrubbed the soot from his hair and face. 

“For heaven sake Aziraphale, get a grip on yourself,” he chided himself. Rolling over he wrapped a pillow around his head, trying to deaden the sound but was then surrounded by the demon’s signature smell instead. With a groan he felt a stirring in his groin that he was desperately trying to stop. He’d always had a soft spot for Crowley, but after their interactions at the church all those years ago he’d finally realised that he was in love with him. Up until today it had always felt wrong, forbidden. Now, after everything that had happened he wasn’t sure he cared any more. He was sure to be punished so what was the point in hiding? 

He had to tell Crowley how he felt, it could be his only chance as they both knew their head offices would be coming for them. 

He palmed himself to try and relieve some tension and groaned. 

“Angel?” There was a gentle knock on the door. 

“Yes?” He gulped, he hadn't heard the shower shut off.

“I erm. I’ve left my pyjamas.”

“Oh, Yes of course.”

The door inched open and Crowley’s damp head poked in. 

“Come in.” The angel tried to give his most relaxed smile.

“I’ll just be a sec.” the demon sauntered across the room, towel wrapped low on his hips, his damp hair in disarray.

Aziraphale felt all the air leave the room, the view in front of him better than anything his mind could have cooked up and he couldn’t stop the whimper that escaped him as he wiped his hands down his face. 

“You alright?” Crowley asked, shutting a drawer, pyjamas in hand.

“No, not really.”

“Oh, right. Yea, stupid question. I’ll get out of your hair.”

“I don’t want you to.”

“What?”

“I don’t want you to go.”

Crowley frowned as Aziraphale got up from the bed and walked towards him. 

“I’ve been giving it some thought and I find that I’ve been suppressing something that I don’t want to hide anymore.”

“Ooooookay.”

“Crowley. For a long time now I’ve had….. feelings for you. Now, I know you probably don’t feel the same and that’s fine but I couldn’t let our head offices seek their reprisals of us without telling you. And I’m sorry if it makes you feel awkward, I’m not expecting anything from you but I just couldn’t....”

Crowley’s lips muted any further speech, his hands dropping the clothes in favour of cupping Aziraphale’s face.

The angel gasped against his mouth, his arms instinctively wrapping around the half naked demon as he was devoured. 

One of Crowley’s hands slid down, over his shoulder, following the line of his back and gripped his behind. 

“Crowley.” The name came out as a whisper, the angel’s fingers trailing over the demon’s back and sides. 

“Fuck, Angel. You have no idea,” he couldn’t finish the thought out loud. 

“Show me.” Aziraphale pressed his hips forward and he was delighted to find Crowley was almost as affected as he was, the groan that escaped was as sinful as he had imagined it would be. 

“I thought I’d lost you. You were gone, there was nothing but fire and smoke,” Crowley whispered as his lips trailed along Aziraphale’s jawline and his hands moved to slip the buttons of his shirt free achingly slowly. “You were gone.”

“I’m here now,” Aziraphale swallowed. Pulling back to untuck the towel around the demon’s waist, he couldn’t help but lick his lips as his eyes roved. “Beautiful. Simply beautiful,” he breathed. 

Crowley’s body tensed as his angel reached out to trail feather-light fingers over his torso, following the light dusting of hair that trailed downwards.

“Ssssshit,” he hissed causing Aziraphale to smirk. 

Feeling even bolder he pressed himself close to Crowley, backing him up against the wall and pushing a thigh between his legs. He couldn’t help but groan at the pressure as Crowley involuntarily bucked against him. 

“What do you want, Angel?” Crowley grunted.

“Isn’t it obvious?”

“I need you to say it. You’re the good one here.”

“I don’t suppose it matters now.”

Crowley frowned, ice lancing through his gut and he pushed against him. “Aziraphale. If this is…. what is this?”

“This is us having what we want before they destroy us.”

The demon gulped. “And if they  _ weren’t  _ to destroy us? Would we still be doing this?”

“I can’t see how it matters.”

“It matters a lot!”

“Why?” Aziraphale was becoming exasperated.

“Because I’ve thought about this for centuries and I don’t want you to regret it.” Crowley’s voice was barely a whisper, and Aziraphale’s heart stuttered at the vulnerability on his face. The demon swallowed hard. “I think I’ve worked it out; Agnes’s prophecy. I know how we can survive.”

The angel stared at him for a moment, a smile touching his lips. “In that case, my dear, let me be plain: I want you.” He closed the gap between them. “I want you so much it hurts. I want to hear you wanting me.”

“Ngk,” came the inelegant reply but it seemed to please Aziraphale. He pushed against Crowley once more, pinning him to the wall, rutting against him, his pyjamas rubbing between them.

“Take those blessed trousers off then!” Crowley growled. 

“Patience my dear, patience.” The angel grinned as he sank to his knees causing the redhead to cry out as, without preamble, he sucked hard on his effort.

“Jesusssssssss.”

Aziraphale hummed in pleasure at the demon’s hiss. He ran his hands up tense thighs, one reaching round to knead the flesh of his buttocks, the other cupping his balls and squeezing a little, causing Crowley to jerk.

“Azira...Az….. I can’t… it’s…. oh ssss. Please sssss.” He was getting too high too quickly. He didn’t want it to be like this. “Ssssstop. Please.”

The angel suddenly went very still then retreated. “I’m sorry, I thought, I..” Had Crowley changed his mind? He felt his face start to burn with shame as the demon caught his breath.

“Believe me. That was amazing. A little too amazing,” he panted. “I don’t want it to be over before it’s begun, and if you keep doing that it bloody well will be.”

“Oh,” Aziraphale grinned and stood. 

“Now get those blasted trousers off!”

Aziraphale chuckled as he stepped out of the offending item and grabbed Crowley’s hand, pulling him to the bed. His confidence faltered slightly as serpentine eyes traversed his body. 

“Delisssssious,” the demon hissed, his pupils dilating as he pushed the angel to sit and he sank to his knees, pressing kisses in a trail down Aziraphale’s body whilst his hands caressed every curve. His hands squeezed ample thighs as his tongue licked up the hardened member he found between them, drawing a keening cry from the owner. It was like music to his ears so he did it again, over and over, pushing the angel to his limit but he wasn’t ready to end it there, not yet.

With a wet pop he released Aziraphale and encouraged him further onto the bed. 

The angel reached for him, drawing him into a hungry kiss and rolling to pin him to the mattress. 

Aziraphale swung a leg over to straddle the demon, pressing their groins together and began to rock against him, his tongue plundering Crowley’s mouth, stealing his breath. 

“Crowley,” the angel gasped as the demon matched his thrusts, creating a heavenly sensation that shot straight to the pit of his stomach.

“Oh g….fuck me,” Crowley groaned. It wasn’t an instruction but it caused Aziraphale to pause.

“Would….would you like that?” he asked. “Would you like me to...fuck you, Crowley?”

Crowley froze, his Adam’s apple bobbing as he licked his lips, brain scrabbling for the right answer. “Well, I mean….I…I’m.....not against it. I mean... if you, I don’t, I...”

Aziraphale smiled gently and kissed him, stopping the babble, whilst inserting his knee between Crowley’s legs. He stroked the inside Crowley’s thigh encouraging him to part them further. As more space was made he trailed his fingers up and behind the demon’s balls, teasing his hole. 

“Is this what you want? Do you want me here?” he whispered against Crowley’s neck. 

The demon’s breath caught as he gave a small nod. 

The angel withdrew his hand and sucked on his finger, soaking it before returning to teasing the puckered hole. He could feel the muscles pulsing and as they relaxed he slipped his finger in up to the first knuckle.

Crowley groaned and arched at the intrusion. “More, pleassssse,” he whimpered as Aziraphale withdrew. 

With a small miracle the angel lubricated his fingers and slid one all the way in before withdrawing again and adding a second. 

“Ngk.”

Aziraphale chuckled as he rotated his fingers slightly, stretching Crowley, brushing his prostate as he did. 

Crowley cried out, “Fuuuuck!”

“Good?”

Crowley found Aziraphale’s prick and stroked, moaning even more at how hard he felt. “Please, Angel,” he whimpered. 

“You’re so beautiful, so good for me,” the angel cooed, gulping back his own moan. “Are you sure?”

“Yesssss. Angel please. I need you to.”

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I don’t care! Just fuck me!” he hissed, making his palm slick as he gave a tug on Aziraphale’s effort. 

Aziraphale couldn’t hold back his groan that time, something primal clawed at him. He sat back and pushed Crowley’s legs apart as far as he could, slicking the hole one more time he pressed himself in, bit by bit, gently stretching Crowley even more. 

For his part, the demon had to hold himself back from arching too hard, fearing the angel would stop thinking he wasn’t enjoying the sensation. He was almost full when he wrapped his legs round the angel’s behind and pulled him the rest of the way with a sharp tug. They both groaned, Aziraphale at the tightness, and Crowley as Aziraphale’s blunt hit his prostate. 

“Oh. I never thought….” Crowley looked up at the angel above him, the dishevelled sight stealing his words. Instead he stretched up to capture the lips of the man he’d adored for thousands of years, and gave a little thrust of his hips, encouraging the angel to move. 

Aziraphale groaned again as he felt Crowley’s muscles twitch around him and he snapped his hips, eliciting the most delightful keening sound from his demon, a sound that only made him harder and more determined to hear it again and again.

He heard himself grunt as he thrust in and out, lifting Crowley’s legs higher round his waist and changing the angle, making sure he hit that little spot inside as often as he could. 

Crowley took himself in hand and began to tug as the angel’s pace increased. Coherent words were a thing of the past as the knot in his stomach tightened and tightened, looking up at Aziraphale he saw a spark he’d never seen before, he was truly alive, a fire in his eyes that rivalled Hellfire itself. “Aziraphale!” he cried as he exploded, hot ropes landing on his abdomen as the angel’s hips stuttered.

Seeing Crowley come undone was the final straw, he felt the muscles around him tighten even more and saw the look of pure ecstasy in the demon’s dilated eyes before they screwed shut in an orgasm so strong it shook his entire being. Aziraphale came, filling the demon, darkness pulsing at the edges of his vision. 

Losing strength he flopped forward, managing to avoid landing on Crowley completely. He gasped for air as Crowley’s hand lazily threaded through his hair, whispering something he couldn’t make out. 

“What was your plan?” Aziraphale gasped, not wanting to break the peace but unable to ignore the worry that had begun clawing at him.

“Now? You want to talk about that now?” Crowley panted incredulously.

“Yes. Because I need to know that this isn’t all the time we get after 6000 years,” he gulped looking up at him.

The redhead saw the anguish in his eyes and shifted. He miracled them both clean and gathered the angel to him. “It’s not, not if you don’t want it to be.”

“I don’t. I don’t want you to leave me,” Aziraphale admitted. 

“Have you learnt nothing over 6 millennia? You can’t get rid of me. Eternal bad penny me.” He pressed a kiss to the white curls resting under his chin. “And after that performance you basically own me.” He felt Aziraphale huff a small laugh. There was a pregnant pause as Crowley mulled over his next words. “I….” he swallowed hard. “I love you, Angel. Al...always have.”

Aziraphale’s breath caught in his throat before he pulled back to look into Crowley’s eyes again. The glowing amber shimmered, unable to hide his vulnerability behind his currently absent glasses. 

“And I love you dearest. So we better make sure we’re both still here to enjoy it.”

The redhead grinned. “How do you feel about a little demonic intervention?”

XxXxX


End file.
